User blog:SoloStar2/Solo's Compilation of Favourite Characters
Greetings and salutations! For many years, there have been users coming up with their own Top 10's and such in terms of power or blah blah; but I'm bucking the trend this year. I've got an entirely different idea and this falls in line with my Christmas spirit: I'm gonna list down all my favourite characters on the Naruto Fanon Wiki, and I'm gonna say nice stuff about these articles and why (if) they inspired me at some time or another; and that'll be my contribution to the Christmas feels on NF. Of course, a majority of the active users will have a character here, but that's honestly because I have that many favourites lol. This isn't a top 10, it's a damned appreciation post for many of the things I've liked here, so I hope nothing negative pops up as a result. Bear in mind, the characters are in no particular order, so...hope you enjoy. Without much ado, let's begin—the characters most memorable to me. The Characters Kan Korimachi Prince is a personal friend and confidante of mine on this site, and has been for a pretty long while...but that's not why his character makes the list. I think anybody who sets eyes on Kan's page knows just exactly how powerful he is—but setting up a way to beat this guy is something I'd rather not try to do. Prince is among those I consider best at making powerful people because he does it in a way none of us dare replicate; and the effort he put into some of Kan's techniques warrants massive respect; sciencing the hell outta several hardcore moves. Some of you may remember just how badass he was in Chaos Labyrinth; this guy is a massive part of any battle and a one man galactic army—and he was way more than worth his weight in gold in that specific battle. Prince shows off his willingness to be innovative with his characters every time he gets down to them; so I'm just gonna use Kan to reflect that. He's been criticised for it before, but in my eyes it's a great thing, and one of his best attributes—he's willing to go against the flow, and he does it brilliantly. So Prince, hats off to you. You've got several characters I deem to be extremely badass, but this dude will forever be my favourite. Shenron Uzumaki Kami made a rather famous character in the form of Shenron. Famed for being notoriously arrogant, condescending and self absorbed, Shenron still is...extremely likeable despite all these traits...and ends up being a very memorable character in my book. I fought this bastard thrice, and I loved each battle more than the previous one. Kami through Shenron, made each as fight exhilarating and pulse pounding as they were intellectually challenging. The amount of tricks and flicks this guy disguises and brings forth is jaw dropping, and I can guarantee you; whether you lose, draw or win against him—you won't ever forget the fight. And the feels it gave you. I'd be up for another battle that destroys our surroundings as much as the previous three bouts. Shenron's arrogance and determination stem directly from Kami's own innate desire to go for gold from the very get go, and that provides for a real intense, and rewarding RP experience when you reflect on it. A truly powerful force of Fūinjutsu that always finds weaknesses to exploit from both a psychological and physical angle. Job well done for that arrogant cunt, Kami! :p Yamanaka Akihiko New users probably haven't heard of him, but I loved Shad's character from the first time I saw it. I watched a few of his roleplays, and read his page a few times—I was inspired by the way Shads wrote and played with his words, and I always sought to improve my role playing quality and general writing quality to bear some semblance to his own prowess. Akihiko is living proof that you don't have to be a 100k byte article to be a fantastic one; anyone who reads him will probably agree with me. I've also observed the way he uses the basics as much as he can in battles, and it still gets me how badass Akihiko looks while he's using them (inner fanboy activated) Kazuma Senju Created by User:Arashigami, I'd seen Kazuma quite a while back but not early enough. However from his Star Release to his Presence, I've always held the article in high regard, as both a page and a character. Both powerful and well elaborated on, I think Kazuma doesn't nearly get enough credit for what he is. Maybe this blog will help change things a little? But yeah, personally like his Star Release and I can't imagine the havoc he could wreak if he gelled that with his FTG over a large battlefield. Kisui Iyoku Blind guy with an owl on his shoulder who's also ridiculously strong, written by the ever calm and composed Nari. I've only ever seen Kisui in action while reading portions of his roleplay with Zenjou; but I've kept up to him as he was being updated. As a cosmic being, goes without saying he's pretty damn bloody strong—especially at the hands of an experienced user like Nari; AND THAT OWL IS CUTE AS FOK. But yeah, another well written ad superbly expressed article that catches your attention and keeps it that way til the final full stop. I also like the way which Kisui went blind; and extra credit to the fact that Nari does the art on the page himself too. Shiro Sora Shiro's probably the only Genin here; but don't let that fool you. She's pure and kawaii looking, and also mute...but savage when it actually comes to it. I'm sure someone might look at that page and go all, "Damn, why'd he pick her lol she's too sweet to even ninja" but holy shit my team got their asses handed to them by her and her team in our Chūnin Exams RP lol. Cut a dude almost in half and almost destroyed another name in this list; because we seriously underestimated the hell out of her. Shiro is a quick and fun read, and I'll say she was my favourite member of Team Geiha because of how weirdly she fit into the shinobi line of work, but how quickly the rest of us realised she was the most at home in the exams. A simply whoop ass character by User:Chrono Nexus. I only wish Shiro had grown to become a Jōnin and so on—was always captivated by her and her team. Shinzui Uchiha A sake drinking old man written up by East who has seen drunken action for almost five years now. As far as veterans go, this guy is up there somewhere. Often underrated and not looked at seriously because of his carefree attitude, Shinzui is actually a powerful shinobi that chooses to come off as a drunken, happy go lucky old man–ever ready to throw a party or throw Konoha into a drunken state. I love him as a fighter, and I love him as a drunk. Shinzui is memorable without a doubt, and warrants a place on my list. Kei Yotsuki The third longest character article on NF and in my opinion, the greatest Lightning user we have seen here—Kei is the man who practiced one kick a thousand times; and upon whom Bruce Lee would smile upon from up above. The master of lightning belonging to Chix has been a mainstay in many Top 10's across NF and is most certainly an inspiration if you're looking for ideas on how to elaborate the living daylight out of your character. The amount of uses he has for his Lightning goodness...he's got one for everything, I guess he's pretty much ready for any type of enemy of any power level. Hands down has one of my favourite abilities sections to date, and I've always tried to soak up as much as I can from the way Kei was written and used. Great understanding goes behind this character, and I'll salute his author for that. I remember seeing him and Shenron slug it out, eagerly awaiting the end result to see which master of sleight would win it...but oh well. Kei's also a mainstay for those who follow GD; and though I didn't participate in it, I certainly did keep up with it. Beast article. Hougou Many here probably might not know Hougou. Many more probably will. Hougou is Erin's brainchild—the creator of Earth Grudge Fear. Immortal and currently trying to atone for his past sins by helping save millions; Hougou is a character I truly appreciate and love after participating in four to five roleplays involving him. There's a lot to Hougou that hasn't been put onto him yet, but once Erin is done with him, y'all will know why I hold him to such high regard. Erin has a great vision for him, and I'm thoroughly behind him with the way he wants to present Hougou. Great work on Stitch, buddy. Shikaniku Nara This guy I swear, is fucking legit. Read enough Family Feuds especially and you'll know that even out of battle, this guy doesn't fuck around. From profane one liners and sardonic retorts to his Nara intellect illuminating the battlefield (irony?), there's a lot to Shikaniku that shouldn't be loved, but will be any way. Of course it's difficult to just say Shikaniku is my fav especially when Serk has created articles like Sannoto and Natsumi, but idk, he just is lol. Shika's one helluva Nara with one heckuva personality, and it's always great to read his RPs—whether they be about battle, or his family. He's got this charming way of getting necessary stuff done, and has no qualms with picking a verbal fight, or putting people in their place...not to mention he can use his shadows to stop even asteroids, so yeah...don't mess. Senkusha Wakaba Always a tough choice as a male human being to put this guy in before the voluptuous, seductive beauty of the Leaf, but well it happens. Daz made an absolute gem of a character in good ole Senkusha here. Like I'm inspired each time I read him, how so much detail is poured in for what seems to be so little. Hell his damn Registration Number is 'SHIT04', but holy hell...superb articles like this are truly hard to come by. Senkusha is your average Joe from head to toe, but in a place filled with extraordinary champions of the shinobi world; he's a welcome change and a fun reminder of the main populace of the Ninja World. It's always fun to develop your character from Genin or Chūnin level first, then raise them to whatever level you aspire I guess—wisest choice would be to use Senkusha as an example when doing so. Moderately powered with a good, village benefitting mindset. Takashi Ringo Takashi, written by the big man himself is a suave, chill dude with an equally illustrious Bingo Book dedicated to artefacts of value. Takashi's greatest fear happens to be dying a virgin; and it's easy to see why he doesn't really fear anything else. He's got a nice abilities section that shows you how exactly he fights, and combine his Capoeira with his Kamui Shifting and you've got quite the combination for Taijutsu—and add some of his Ninjutsu into the mix to really get an idea of what this guy can do. I like the swagger at which Six presents Takashi as a fighter, and I find his somewhat carefree, nonchalant view on life to be an interesting one. Good Shinden portion for reading as well. Gekihen After an encounter with one of the other characters in this list, Gekihen's life undertook a massive change and I'm happy to say I played a part in that story. Again, most of his exploits in roleplays haven't been documented on his page, so it may be difficult for especially new users to see it like I do, but nevertheless—my friend Para has done a great job with him. Gekihen was a major pain in the ass for many Kage in the Dreamscape TL, invading villages with his organisation and being one of the leading causes of conflict in that said project. I'm most thankful for Gekihen for providing me with so much material that I used to complete one of my own characters, and the detail of the interactions between the said characters really helped me move forward with my own writing. To date, it's still something I'm weirdly proud of: watching this guy turn from Genin to S-rank criminal. Rest in Peace, Gekihen! Zenjou Con's great force of unshackled destruction, the great archer: Zenjou of Suna. Like I said, this list isn't in order; otherwise this guy would be up in the Top 3. Second longest article on Naruto Fanon, and hands down the best Shikotsumyaku character in terms of direct application; as well as when partnered with another character on this list, this character is one that many on this site undoubtedly respect. Zenjou is madly detailed, every bit of his abilities clarified and elaborated on by Con in his own unique, interesting style. Aside from the obvious power he possesses, Zenjou's design also appeals to me—the oriental peacock theme is one I haven't seen around here before, and it adds a sort of eccentric charm to Zenjou. My only regret is not ever being able to roleplay with or against Zenjou, but hopefully that changes some day when Con decides to use the great lad again. Kurumi Kurumi is the final featured article of Naruto Fanon of 2016, and very few can argue with that. Long is a very talented writer and master manipulator of words, and he can craft a 20 k byte portion in just one go—but Kurumi is probably one of his works that I admire most. Anyone who reads it knows right there and then that it's a truly wonderful piece of writing. Aside from (again) picking up gorgeous templates for her, Kurumi's is a well thought out and executed background, and there isn't one portion of her that doesn't make sense. It's nice to see how Long granted her both fortune and misfortune but intertwined the two so well. I've always found it interesting to see where he takes Kurumi, and he's taken her all the way up to Featured Article status. Here's one for my list of unforgettable characters, not a shadow of doubt. Genshou Yamaguchi Unsettling to the eye and unsettling in roleplays as well, Genshou the mad scientist was someone I was introduced to in the days of the Akuma Force. Eccentric and unpredictable, he was an integral part of that Force and a rather interesting character to watch Theo develop. Genshou had a rather interesting mix of abilities and also a crop of young sidekicks which were...creepy, especially seeing the way he interacted with them. I had a mild unease when combatting Genshou, and even though the roleplay ended almost two years ago and Genshou has been rather inactive since...his creepy demeanour and template ensure he'll be remembered. Iori Hyūga Sav doesn't get too much credit for this guy, but Iori's always worth a look. From tossing meteors on Konoha to travelling to uncomfortable places via Space Time, he's done it all. Thing I like about Iori is, he's always just there—no bullshit, no propaganda, just waiting for someone to take him on. He's a good character, and a Hyūga, which not many people delve into thanks to the Uchiha craze, but Sav's also tinkered around with him without changing too much fundamentally; and that's a good thing to me—together with the fact that he has no qualms playing villain. Mukūrō Created by Ash, Muk's a beast with a blade. Easily my favourite swordsman on the site, and a truly formidable one—whose speed and silky skill with his blade saw him stand toe to toe against the likes of Heiwa Uchiha, Zenjou, Seigetsu and Kazuhide. All that with a Kenjutsu as his speciality...wow. The way Ash has pumped in good info into Muk's Kenjutsu section is also worthy of envy, with so much detail to the intricacies of swordplay...another wow. Muk's got some unique means of storing his chakra as well, not to mention a certain curse that all propel him to an exceptional level where shinobi combat and ability is concerned. This is one heckuva article to be very honest, and anyone doubting it should probably face Muk in combat. Love, love, love this character. Hojo Senryo SahaTo is one of the users here who I can say, is one of the best writers I've seen. He writes with dedication and with a sophisticated, aristocratic gait that really fits the oriental theme his characters follow. And Saha's dedication to excellence have ensured that literally all of his characters are immense, but Hojo is something else where I'm concerned. Seriously, what an awesome character...from the way he's written to his abilities, I'm truly on awe. Like has anyone else seen the way his Ice Release goes? Goodness, a battle against Hojo isn't one is relish, but it'd be one I'd enjoy. I mean this guy basically can alter the environment with his Ice, to further enhance his ice, which in turn further messes up the environment—Iception right there. And it's not that easy to get rid of his ice, not in the bloody bit. To me, from head to toe there's nothing I can't like about Hojo; he's great all over, and I haven't stopped fanboying over him for some time now. The Next Crop I split this in two sections because I'm a twat, and I don't like too many things clumped together, so now we continue: Seigetsu Uchiha A dynamic partnership with Zenjou and a well thought through set of abilities, Sigma came in swinging with this one. Seigetsu is very well written, and has less nature transformations than most characters on site; but his usage of the Hiraishin and his mastery over the techniques he possesses make him easily one of the most powerful characters on the site. Kiyoshi Yuri Ki is Cam's baby, a lad with greatness expected from him—which he delivers in the form of a superb hold on the Lightning Release. While Ki isn't fully finished, the parts of him that are done; are wonderful. Cam's always been a great writer, with his own distinct, recognisable style of playing with words, and he carries his roleplays with poise that translates into his articles as well. Kiyoshi is unforgettable, especially in roleplays. I've read many, and even participated in one with him. He's powerful, witty and confident; and equally adept at both story situations and battles. Great job Cam. Ameshizu Uchiha I'm truly sad that User:Shinji Hana is now largely inactive around here—he had and still has, something incredible in Ameshizu growing here. Shinji's a great writer, it's been obvious ever since his first RP and even the article itself was created. All I have to say is, it's a well written piece with lovely grammar and nice linking, and you can see that Shinji does prioritise story as well. While he isn't complete, I think the promise that Ameshizu displayed and continues to display, earns him a spot here. (NF Christmas Wish: Shinji returns and finishes him :p) Fuyuki User:Njalm probably had one of the earliest one-element-specialists on the site with the legendary Water Release master, Fuyuki. It's nice to see how Njalm granted Fuyuki such power over Water at the significant cost of certain parameters, which some of us wouldn't dare emulate. Shows his confidence in his own skill and his character, which I deeply respect. That audacity was what first inspired me to put immense detail into my own characters, and Fuyuki's own intimidating aura is too fearsome to deny him a place in this blog. Ryun Uchiha and Seireitou Hyūga So may have seen this coming, some may be a little angered that I've included among the most famed names of NF here again, but well...Ryun and Seireitou inspire many new users tbh. And they damn well did inspire me. From a collaborative relationship that spanned the years to a degree of detail that they were devoted, it is possible to pick up a lot from both these articles if you're new—great starting points. Obviously they're both very powerful, but much can be observed from their roleplays as well, and the way at which their users adapted and moved through with them through the passage of time. Yeap, definitely in, together. Kasai Uzumaki Kasai is another rather simple article that shot to the scene during Dreamscape. Considering that the user was new when he created Kasai, the character was rather decently powered and a good participant of the DS timeline. Kasai never did too much or too little, doing what he needed to and always keeping his vendetta and the centre of his story. Even when he fought Gekihen in DS, or when he took part in several of the RPs in that TL, he wasn't a pushover, and at a time where some crazy scary articles were popping up—he was a welcome, logical addition to NF, and a skilled member of Uzushiogakure's military. Credits to User:Legendary Super Saiya-Jin 4 for his conception and creation. Akemi Akemi written by Ded in all honesty is a character you'd absolutely appreciate once you roleplay against or with her. The only time I ever role played with her was in a Christmas RP, and she won me over with her blunt, cold wit. Sure, it was a dark comedy roleplay but it was still very interesting, especially how she took charge of certain situations with such commanding, but subtle authority. I have kept up to Akemi to a certain capacity, watching her in some Shards RP's. I like her, and will continue watching her, and she damn well warrants a spot on my memorable list lol. Kimi Uchiha ALRIGHT, HOW TF I FORGOT HER, I'LL NEVER KNOW. First thing you notice about Kimi is, well obviously, she's pretty hot. Dark and brooding looking but still pretty hot. But then I remember when I started reading her, and it really didn't take me long to be impressed. Doom had steadily built upon Kimi and her experiences to tackle an important question that every Pre-Fourth Shinobi War Uchiha would face: surviving the Uchiha Clan Massacre. He built on relationships forged by Kimi in prior missions and a streamlined escape from Konoha as the actual Fateful Night transpired; and I give Doom immense credit for not taking the easy way out like many have (saying that the said Uchiha could have somehow outwitted both Tobi and Itachi) and he manages to give Kimi a good escape and conclusion to this moment. Now to be very honest, the reason I'm shocked that I could even forget Kimi was because: she was one of the Uchiha I had read up on, before making Densetsu. I cannot possibly stress how important the Uchiha Clan Massacre is to a pre war Uchiha—it literally makes a universe's worth of a difference to how the community may view your character. I think it's also pretty audacious how her Kumogakure story develops, and it's treated through very carefully. Caught me then, slipped by me while finalising the blog, and rightfully pops back up now. And though she's a 2014 character, Doom still utilises her in roleplays, even an ongoing one at the moment. He's dedicated to his girl, and it shows. Again Doom, sorry for the wait, but she deserves a spot here as much as anyone else on the list. Daisuke Takamine Incredible, incredible article here by a VERY new user. User:Nakuka has outdone himself/herself, and some of us Hunter-nin were rightfully very appreciative of that the moment we saw it. We usually end up having to give comments we don't like against someone's work when they're new, but for Nakuka's case, we had nothing but praise. Rightfully so. Just look at Daisuke. He's been here only awhile but he's so damn brilliantly written, all over. Last I checked, Nakuka hadn't overpowered him in anyway, and he was so well thought out, even more exceptional when you consider that most new users (myself included) set about wanting to build an absolute powerhouse from the get go. This writer here should be an inspiration not only for the newer users who want to get around quickly and effectively, but for everyone else as well. He's not even been here as long as most of the other articles but I love Daisuke. Lol. Honestly fantastic job Nakuka, hope to keep seeing him bloom. Nisshō Nisshō is a great character and I wouldn't ever be tempted to say otherwise. He's written by the experienced Niss, so it can't be helped that Nisshō's expected to be great one way or another. While many of the articles here love to delve into deep elaboration and pinpoint explanations to the very last full stop, this article's information comes across quick and concise; Niss has put in the necessary details without pumping too much text into it; and that's also something noteworthy—a rather precarious balancing act that I think he pulls off pretty well. Many different styles and methods can make a great article and his way is one of them. Nisshō has some nice techs on him, including Shikotsumyaku and his own Space-Time Technique that he used ever so nicely against Shenron in their RP (find it and read it if you haven't, it's interesting) Fūrin I've included the Water and Lightning kings, now I'll include the Wind Queen. Introducing Jinsui's babe of the Wind—Fūrin. Everything she does revolves around the most readily available source on the planet, and as such she has HUNDREDS of ways of handling any situation; even to overcome Wind's weaknesses. Jin thought of everything here, and Fūrin was hot property in the Chaos Labyrinth for exactly that reason. A fearsome woman whose beauty leads to peril, and a resident great around these parts. That abilities section of hers, is God level, legit. Yoshitsune Ben likes tsunderes (ew) and I like yanderes (asdfghjkl!!!) but I think both of us will agree that Yoshi should be on this list, and was definitely going to be either way. Yoshi's a premier piece, and most people know him, and a majority will definitely agree that he's among the most powerful around. But it's also noteworthy that Ben always keeps adding information to him, or tweaking him, or mixing things up. He's never abandoned Yoshi-san, and as a result it ends up being an article that can inspire you to write a similarly great character of your own (I know Yoshi played a part when I was doing my thing). He's got a plethora of abilities that only seriously skilled role players can match, and he's got his own experience together with Ben's own astute ability to roleplay to further back him up. Yeap, don't mess. I don't think I ever told you this Ben, but I think he's truly an inspirational character, and he's always helped me keep pushing to try to be as good as I can, both in terms of my characters and as a writer; so there lol. Job wonderfully done man. Special Mentions Saboroso and Kiritsugu I think Sabo I think User:ShonenChicoBoy. I would not be surprised if Sabo was honestly Shonen irl. Together with the legendary Kiritsugu, these two characters have made me chuckle just by looking at them; the Gods of NF. I just had to. One Additional Name Densetsu Uchiha My pride, my joy. Longest character article on Naruto Fanon for quite some time now, one with four full portions of story writing. I'm not cheapish enough to include my own character in the main favourites lists cause those places belong to others, that's my dedication to them—but I'm not nearly humble enough to exclude my own dude from a list of my favourites lol. But yeah, I've worked hard at him, and like I've always reiterated, he's definitely not perfect...but to me, he's worth every bit of effort I put in; and special thanks to the likes of Con, Serk, Daz, Njalm and literally everyone else on this list who have inspired me with so many great articles to set as role models for him; not to mention the criticism that helped me learn, and continues to do so. If I have been at least able to inspire some people the same way these people and their characters have inspired me, I'd consider my time here to have been a success. End Note Well that's that, my 2016 Favourites list for Naruto Fanon. An appreciation post, that's what it is, nothing more, nothing less. I hope that this doesn't end up being a controversial, battle inspiring comment war—just wanted to make a blog to commemorate two years since my return here, and since it's Christmas, why not spread some praise and appreciation? While I do very often keep rattling on about power and prowess, this is strictly not a power scale blog; again it's just a blog that may very well be biased, and there should be no reason to fight that—simply cause that's the whole point. Bear in mind please, these are simply my picks among thousands of characters, the ones I consider to be absolute favourites for either personal reasons or others. Of course there are many other articles over here on site that I may have forgotten, but also remember—taste and opinion aren't always a mutual thing, so don't come out trying to gut me. If I've left anything out/not glorified your character enough, do forgive me. Wanted to do this for awhile now and now my fingers are aching like a SOB, but owell lol, hope I made at least someone smile. Blessed Christmas everybody, and onward to 2017! Category:Blog posts